


Last Minute

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Sam Winchester, Dean in Panties, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Written for SPN AU Bingo and @charlotteswinchester





	Last Minute

Sam drops his pen, shaking out his hand with a sigh. He just finished yet another write-through of his lines without having to double check his script. Finally. This is his biggest role so far in his high school theatre career and he needs to be perfect. Step one is getting all his lines under his belt as soon as possible so he can spend the next few months of rehearsals perfecting his performance.

A knock on the open bedroom door startles him from his thoughts. He looks up to see Dean leaning against the frame, Led Zeppelin T-shirt stretched tight across broad shoulders that make Sam drool.

“How goes the memorizing?” Dean asks.

“Pretty good,” Sam replies. “I think I’ve got all my lines down now.”

“Feel up for a break?”

Sam glances down at the pile of papers on the cheap desk. “Sure,” he says, stretching his arms above his head and twisting his wrists to loosen them up.

“Good, ‘cause I’ve got something to show ya.” Dean crosses the room to grab Sam’s hand, curling their fingers together and pulling Sam to his feet. “C’mon, baby boy.”

The nickname sends pleasant shivers down Sam’s spin and he lets Dean lead him out into the main room of the small apartment. There on the tiny kitchen table is probably the funniest and sweetest thing Dean’s ever done.

“Happy birthday,” Dean says, blushing deeply.

“You made me a cake out of bacon?” Sam asks.

“I, um… I might’ve almost forgotten.” God, he looks so ashamed of himself.

Sam squeezes Dean’s hand, wrapping his other arm around that perfect waist. “Dean. I probably would have forgotten myself. Thank you for remembering and thinking of something.”

Dean’s smile is soft and Sam can’t resist kissing it. They linger there for a long time, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“C’mon,” Sam sighs when they come up for air. “You have to sing for me now, so I can blow out my candle. Then maybe later, after we eat my bacon cake, I’ll blow something else.”

Dean’s expression darkens. He ducks his head down, nosing under Sam’s jaw to suck softly at his pulse point. “What if we just save the bacon for later and do presents now?”

“You got me a present?” Sam’s hand slips down to cup Dean’s ass.

“I got it a while ago, I just almost forgot that today was the day. How old are you, sweetheart?” Plush lips capture Sam’s once more.

“Sixteen,” Sam breathes into the kiss. The realization strikes and he tightens his grip on Dean’s ass. “Fuck. I’ve been so wrapped up in school, I forgot-”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping my promise.” Dean grabs Sam’s hand, pushing his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s jeans. “And I wanted to throw in something special.”

Sam’s eyes widen at the feeling of soft lace against his fingers. “Fuck,” he gasps. “Dean, are those…?”

“Got myself all ready for you, little brother.”

Oh yeah. The bacon can wait.


End file.
